Movie Night
by marauders4u
Summary: Nico ask Will to come along to view a movie with him, Piper and Jason.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a shorty here. I don't know if it will be another chapter or not.

* * *

><p>Nico found the cinemas to be his favourite part of this 'futuristic' life he now lived in. The cinemas of today were so different from the one had had visited when he was…when his mother was alive.<p>

Nico always avoided heart-felt movies that he was sure would leave him more depressed than he already felt. Usually these shows would be about a loss of a loved one, for whatever the reason, and it felt too raw for him. He experienced too much tragic in his young life already there was no common sense or reason to watch it on a big screen.

He was in awed with the realistic movements of computer animated showings and how life like the characters seems to be, all the while keeping the fantasy imagination intact. It was a dream world. These movies, he tried to watch every time they showed but he would always wait until the release date pass to view it in an almost empty room.

The horror movies were something of a reality show for him. A life of war, death, monsters, ghost, zombies, skeletons, torture, hell, bad guys, good guys, and so forth. These were all part of his world and seeing it visualised on a big screen was more of something to scoff at. To mock, which he did. The comical part of the horror movies were watching the normal public viewers and their reactions to a heart-in-the-throat surprise, which to Nico always seemed to be predictable.

Comical movies were amusing, easy to say but Nico had felt guilty if he enjoyed himself. His mother died, his memories wiped cleaned by his father's orders, placed in a time that never moved, plucked out of that time to adjust, his sister dies, the world is about to end and yet to sit down at a film and laugh? That was mad so needless to say, Nico usually didn't catch too many of them. Recently however, he found they weren't as bad as he thought. Not when you had friends to watch them with. Nico felt himself laughing along with his friends but it was Will's laugh that seems to draw his attention.

Nico glanced over at the boy sitting next to him, a large bag of popcorn in his hand that they were sharing between each other. The film's light casting shadows on Will's face but all it did was enhance the boy's best features, in Nico's opinion. As if sensing Nico's dark brown eyes on him, Will turn and gave him a quick wink before turning back to the show, his easy smile never leaving his face.

It was Jason's idea to go see the new comedy. He needed a good laugh, something to cheer him up, he had said. Camp was getting to him and he needed something different.

Piper, Jason and Nico were standing just under the tree line of camp, when Nico said, 'Sure. It might be fun to get out of camp for a bit." He didn't really want to go. He didn't want to be the third wheel but Jason was trying hard to make Nico feel accepted and well, the guy was mushy at times.

It was then that that Piper lightly suggested Nico should ask Will if he would like to go as well.

Nico gave her a hard stare before narrowing his eyes and turning the dark orbs onto the golden boy. Jason, ignoring the stare, had crossed his arms as he unsuccessfully pretended that the leaves on the tree were very interesting and not only was he completely innocent but also was oblivious to the conversation that Piper was having with Nico.

So Nico found himself sitting on a swivel steal stool watching Will stitch a small cut above the brow of a camper from the Hypnos' Cabin, who had fallen out of a tree while napping and batching his forehead against a jutting rock.

"It looks good, Wilbur" Will pulled a hand mirror up for the boy to see for himself.

"I'll have a pretty good scar, then?" Wilbur looked hopeful at Will.

"Well…um, the cut really isn't that long so you might have to point it out to people when it completely heals but it'll be there." Will smiled brightly at the boy who turned his head to examine the injury at different viewpoints.

Wilbur slowly put the mirror down and gave Will a soft, lazy smile. "It's the bragging rights that make this worth it."

"Yeah," Will agreed as he turned to a clip board to make notes on. "But this kind of injury needs looking after. You have to keep it clean but not wet."

"I kno-huh?" Wilbur pulled a confusing face.

"One of my sisters will show you how before you leave. Now there is a chance of a concussion with this type of head injury so I want you to stay in the ward overnight," Will's voice took a more serious turn, causing Nico to smirk.

"A concussion? Sleep here! Overnight!" Wilbur rubbed the back of his head. "I don't think that is necessary. I mean, I feel fine."

Will nodded his head slightly and pulled out a pen light to peer into the boy's eyes, "People keep forgetting that I'm the doctor, not them. Head injuries can sometimes be funny. Symptoms of a concussion may not start right away. You may feel fine now but in an hour, a few more, you may show the classic signs of a concussion. You're looking at headaches or neck pain…"

"I fell from a tree and knocked my head against a rock, of course I got a headache!" Wilbur looked over at the cots which were nowhere near comfortable as his overly stuffed bed in his cabin.

"You may also feel nausea…,"Will continued on.

"Staying a night here may do that to a person. Not exactly a five star righting this place, is it?" Wilbur grasped at the hem of his shirt, rolling the end into a ball within his clasped fingers.

Will continued to ignore him, "Ringing in your ears, feeling tired or dazed…"

"I'm always tired and dazed, my dad's Hypnos for Zeus sake!" Wilbur explained.

"It won't be that bad. We'll have someone make sure that your comfortable, Wilbur." Will gave him a reassuring look. "Look, tonight looks as its going to be a slow night. We only have a few campers that will remain overnight. So I'll tell you what. You be good, don't give the other healers a hard time about this and I'll have Clovis bring over your best blanket and pillow. I make a note to have them warmed up before you get them. I'll prescribe some warm milk, soft music, dim the lights and all you do is relax and let us care for you."

"Well…that sounds okay," Wilbur glanced around again.

"Better deal than what I had gotten," Nico told the boy. "Three days. They tied me down for three days."

"No we didn't," Will shook his head in disagreement.

"I had no pillows," Nico went on.

"He had three," Will replied.

"Not one blanket," Nico swirled around on the stool.

"He had two," Will held up two fingers. "But he refused them."

"Oh that's right. Wilbur, I was given two blankets that I did refuse. Very scratchy, these blankets were." Nico grinned evilly at Will.

"I agree that they were not the best blankets," Will glanced over at Nico before turning back to Wilbur. "We get donations, we get what we can but they weren't scratchy." Will informed them.

"I got hives from them," Nico whispered.

"No you did not," Will lightly smacked Nico's leg with the clipboard. "There were no hives."

"The lights, they kept them on all through the night," Nico nodded his head sadly.

"Medical purpose only," Will said defensibly.

"They had one of the younger trainees' sponge bath me," Nico shivered.

"That's untrue," Will looked between the two boys. "We offer showers to those that are able and you, Wilbur are able. He," Will pointed a finger at Nico,"He used the showers as well."

"They offer only cold showers, you have to take the sponge bath if you want to stay warm," Nico swirled again on the stool.

"Don't listen to him," Will shook his blonde head.

"The food was horrible," Nico grimaced.

"You ate what everyone else was eating on those days," Will rolled his eyes and went back to his clipboard.

"But I was ill and should had been fed better,"Nico huffed.

"Yeah, people that are ill should get fed better." Wilbur agreed.

"Our cabin isn't in charge of cooking," Will reminded them.

"But if it was for medical purposes, you can over-ride the menu for special patients. Was I not special enough," Nico asked.

"I think he has a point there." Wilbur blinked tiredly. "I mean about over-riding the menu."

Will opened his mouth to reply but instead laughed, "Please, ignore him. He's in one of his odd moods." The healer then waved one of his younger sisters over, who was in training, to take over Wilbur. He gave her the clipboard but repeated the 'special' treatment for Wilbur.

Nico watch the trainee and Wilbur head towards a cot already made for him but with reassurance of better pillow and blanket. After they were out of hearing distant, Nico turned his attention back to Will who was in the process of cleaning his area. Nico leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees, "You tortured me…."

"Caring for Nico di Angelo is counted as torture, is it?" Will paused at putting his gauze away in a drawer to glance over at the boy of the same age. "Perhaps you should bring it up at the next Counsellor meeting, huh?"

"Maybe I will," Nico shrugged his shoulders. "When is the next meeting?"

Will shook his head as he closed the drawer, his area now orderly and perfect for the next patient. Will hopped easily up on the examiner table, swinging his feet back and forth while giving Nico his full attention. "In a few weeks, I think. It's on my calendar. Things are quiet for now so there aren't these unpredictable meetings popping up. Is that why you came to harass me?"

"No. No, it's not why I came in here. I thought you wanted me to drop by sometimes. Did you change your mind?" Nico asked, his eyes never leaving Will's blue gaze.

"I do want you to but I usually have to ask you to," Will smile faltered slightly when Nico turned to stare at the floor.

"Well…er, see Piper and Jason is going out of camp tonight. They want to see some stupid movie and Piper thought that maybe since you're in the infirmary duty last night and all morning that you know…maybe you might want to get out of camp for a bit as well and see the stupid movie too." Nico decided he could breathe now.

"What movie?" Will asked.

"Um…I forgot to ask." Nico rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess it doesn't matter. I'm off duty at noon and have nothing planned." Will said.

"That's great!" Nico grinned nervously, jumping off the stool and almost knocking it over as he tried to escape. Will reached over to steady the chair. "Oops, sorry. I'll um.. go and tell Piper. Oh," Nico turned quickly around with while he snapped his finger, "I- I guess I'll meet you at um…how about Jason's cabin about seven?"

"Okay but if we can get out of here earlier we can get some pizza before the movie?" Will suggested

"Pizza? Um, yeah. That would be fun. I like pizza." Nico smiled brightly. "I'll tell Jason and Piper then."

That is how Nico found himself seated next to Will and sharing a bag of popcorn. Jason sat on Nico's other side and Piper was snuggled against Jason, their hands entwined. They whispered softly about the movie but their laughter was as loud as the rest of the viewers. Nico wasn't sure if this was considered a date or not but maybe before the night was over, he figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Because I had...I think ten follows and one actual request to reading more - I made another chapter and it doesn't seem finished so there may be just one more after this one. If you find yourself liking this story - check out my 'Unspoken' - some already have - but it is one-shot and similar to this in writing style.

* * *

><p>Jason sat with his leg across, ankle atop the opposite knee and arm resting, outstretched on the back of Piper's theatre chair. She rested her head on him, just under the chin as she scooted in her seat with their bag of popcorn in her hand.<p>

Jason took his eyes off the screen and watched his girlfriend hold a popcorn kernel near her lips, which were open slightly to receive the small puff of corn yet she had been stopped by her brain before she had popped it into her mouth as an action part of the film leaped onto the screen. Jason grinned, kissing the top of her soft hair before glancing over at his friend, Nico.

The flicker of lights from the screen gave a strange stormy shadow to the many faces of the theatre's viewers. Nico was of no exception as shadows were cast over his features, deepening his cheek bones and making his dark presence seem even darker. He was carefully placing his hands into the bag of popcorn that he and Will were sharing. Earlier at the theatre's concession stand, Nico had opted out of a bag of popcorn adding that he had just wanted a drink. They did just eat pizza but not an hour ago, after all.

Once the film started to roll, the smell of the corn had gotten the better of Nico and he caught himself eyeing up Jason's and Will's popcorn greedily every time one of them reached into their own bag to pull out a handful. Jason had held the bag out to him but Nico had shaken his head, he was sharing with Piper after all. As soon as he declined Jason's offering, Will had held out his bag for Nico, who once more shook his head in a 'no thanks' motion. Will gave him a stern glare before shoving the open end of the bag against Nico's chest.

Nico scowled into Will dark blue eyes, determined that he was not going to be forced into eating popcorn if he didn't want any. Actually, he did want some but Will didn't know that.

Will gave him a dramatic, mocking glare, as to say that Nico's angry face doesn't hurt and pressed the popcorn onto him again.

It wasn't because he_ liked_ the idea of Will wanting to offer him popcorn. It wasn't because of the idea of sharing Will's food sent goose bumps throughout his body. It wasn't even because Will looked so good in the dark just as he did in the light. No. It was because the popcorn _smelt_ too good to pass over. Angrily, Nico reached into Will's popcorn, grabbing a few kernels into his palm as to say, 'There! Are you happy now?' before turning back to the big screen with a puff of annoyance.

Nico didn't see it but Jason; well he did see the corners of Will's lips turn up as he slouched into his chair, looking more relaxed. Piper had said that Will had worked the extreme early shift till noon, which meant that the boy had gone twenty-four hours with no rest. Still he accepted the offer for a movie night with the group instead of rain-checking it. And more astonishing was he seemed to be keeping his laid back, happy-go-lucky attitude intact.

Jason leaned his lips lower, kissing the bare skin of Piper's neck just inches from her ear. "This is a good idea, right?" He whispered softly into her ear. "I don't want to lead him in the wrong direction, you know? What if Will isn't…you know…_like_ him? Or what if Will just want to be friends?"

Piper plucked a rather buttery puff corn out of the bag and slipped it into Jason's mouth with an amused smile on her face and her eyes dancing at his concern as she studied his face. "We are not doing anything but providing them a comfort zone." Piper whispered back. "We are only making them feel…casual and pressure free. As of being Nico's type – Will is _a lot_ like his father and not only in appearances. Apollo had many men as he did women. Most of the Apollo's children will fall in love with a person's soul and not their gender. Not only that, Will worships Nico. He believes Nico to be the greatest hero of all times, which he is. Everyone sees that but Nico. And Nico needs a person like Will. He needs a reason to get up every day like everyone else. Nico's been alone too much already."

"He needs a_ Will_ to survive?" Jason grinned cheekily at Piper who rolled her eyes back at him and patted his knee.

Nico had finished his last kernel and carefully, so not to disturb Will, was reaching into the bag that the blonde had angled for him. He took another handful out of the bag, catching the amused grin on Will's face. "Why are you smiling? The movie isn't all that good!" Nico asked in a low, rushed voice.

Will leaned his head closer to Nico's so his words wouldn't be overheard by the surrounding movie goers but he kept his face towards the big screen, "What do you have against people that are happy?"

"Nothing. Not towards happy people but you take it a bit too far. It's not normal to be smiling all the time," Nico told him giving him a brief glance before turning back to the film as well.

"I don't smile all the time. I have my serious moments or have you forgotten?" Will shifted in his seat one more time so that he was leaning closer to Nico, his broad shoulder brushing against the other.

"Every time I look at you, you're wearing that...see you are doing it even now." Nico explained, popping a corn into his mouth. "It doesn't matter if you are stitching someone up or holding a basin under their faces while they puke."

"If you don't like what you see, Nico." Will turned his head so that he lips were near Nico's neck, his warm breath near his bare skin. "Why do you keep staring?"

That's when Nico chocked. The seemingly harmless puff of corn kernel got wedged in his throat when he forgot how to swallow.

"You okay?" Will placed the bag of corn on the empty seat beside him, ready to give him the Heimlich manoeuvre if he started to show _true_ signs of choking.

Piper leaned forward in her seat to look past Jason as he slammed his palm on the back of Nico's back all the while asking loudly if he was okay. Nico wasn't sure why Jason was yelling since he was choking after all and not going deaf.

"I'm fine." Nico grasped air once the corn made it's normal passage down his throat. He reached for his soda and Jason assisted him in holding the cup like some toddler, while Nico took a mouthful with the straw and ended up coughing after wards but holding his palm in the air to ward off more blows to the back. "I'm fine. Just need a minute. Went down the wrong way, is all."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the END. This one-shot turned longer because you guys are spoiled! And this is a long chapter for a special request of having a long chapter. This is a sicking chapter - full of...mushy stuff that I don't like to read but seem to be able to write okayishly. I was going to delete the whole Piper and Nico moment but I decided to bare it all even the parts I don't like. Thank you for all the great reviews and for just being awsome. I hope it makes you smile.

* * *

><p>Cold water gushed sloppily out of the faucet. Crystal clear as it lolled in a spiral in the basin before making a gurgling noise as it slipped through the drain. Nico placed his hands under the faucet, ignoring its cold sting and allowing it to pool in his cupped hands. Though he held his hands tightly together, water found a way to cascaded down the outside of his cupped hands. He took a breath of air before splashing the water onto his face, welcoming the coldness that chilled his hot skin.<p>

Nico used his sleeve to wipe away the droplets of water that raced down his chin and neck before bracing his hands on the both sides of the sink and leaning towards the mirror. For the first time in a long time, Nico looked at himself carefully. The lighting of the bathroom was too bright and it gave his skin a washout appearance. He was still fighting a bout of fatigue and though he was getting more rest and eating better, dark circle still found a home under his eyes rather too quickly for his liking. He felt weary as well, having some days that he felt too old for his age of fourteen. He pulled a smile at his reflexion and not liking his smile he quickly frowned. His lips were too thin; he looked more menacing than happy. Not only that, he had this baby tooth that never seemed to fallen out right beside his canine tooth. It was a little bit smaller than the other adult teeth so it did make his teeth slightly uneven and Nico hated it. Why couldn't he have a perfect smile? In the thirties, dentistry was a bit different and not at all like today where most people had some kind of work done. His hair was in a shaggy stage at the moment, well forever in the moment if he had to be honest. He was too thin; face was too sharp, skin too pale, too too…homely.

Yet, Will did flirt with him; at least he thinks Will had. Nico had argued throughout the movie about it. That maybe Will was just saying that he noticed Nico stared a lot and perhaps trying to hint, in that nice way of Will's, that he should stop. Then again, Will was the child of Apollo and it seemed that most his brothers and sisters loved when people gave them attention, even if it is just rude gawking.

Giving up on his mirror image, Nico finally decided to leave the bathroom. There was a small part of him that was wishing for Jason or Will to rush in to see about how he was fairing. There was a large part of him that was happy that they hadn't done that and that he was able to get his self under control.

Jason's panic outburst on that small choking incident had caused the other movie goers to look over their shoulders or boldly stand up to watch the friends in the back row. Some glared at them bitterly, thinking they were being obnoxious on purpose but there were those that seemed to have a flicker of concern and those that had stared blankly.

Nico had excused himself and gave death glares at anyone that tried to make eye contact with him. It was odd to watch adults turn their eyes in another direction. In his younger years, people would have not been afraid of his age group. A lot of years had changed a lot in human nature.

Nico spotted Piper sitting on a box type comfort chair when he had exist the restrooms and felt his as if his stomach had dropped realising that she was alone. He walked over to her, shoving his hands in his loose jeans.

"Hey," He greeted her softly as he glanced around.

"Feeling better?" Piper gathered her light jacket that was rumbled next to her as she stood up with a genuine smile on her face.

"Yeah. I just had a bit of a choking fit and Jason kind of alerts the whole theatre by yelling. I realize that it is hard to figure out but I am really not the sort that likes that kind of attention," Nico rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You don't? Huh." Piper played along mildly amused. "Well, here I thought that you helped save the world just so you could get the proper amount of attention."

Nico shared her smile, light as it was but still he smiled. He glanced around more obviously, "So where are Jason and Will? I kind of expected them to follow me in the toilet. Did they leave?" He doubted Jason would leave Piper alone but he was really asking if Will had left.

Piper took a moment to fret over the jacket that she slung over her arm. "I told them that they couldn't follow you. I told them that you were fine and that you needed a moment to collect your coolness after being embarrassed in front of fifty or so people. Jason did try to claim that he had drunk a litre of cola and that he really had to use the toilet." Piper hooked her arm through Nico's, guiding him out through the double doors that open automatically for them. "And I told to him hold it. That's when he noticed the old arcade building across the street and pointed it out and Will stated that there must be a restroom in there. So suddenly they both had to use the toilet across the street."

"I suppose if the roles were switch, I would rather play an old arcade than wait about for someone hiding in the rest room." Nico grumbled as they both stopped, still on the opposite of the gaming building, to stare at it. He hoped he had hidden the disappointment in his voice.

"Of course you would. You are of the male species after all," Piper tugged at his elbow, which she still had her arm hooked around. She pulled him in the direction of the coffee house. "Buy me a coffee or I'll buy you one."

Nico walked with her, his eyes still on the building of games. Piper was unsure if it were the games he was longing for or one of the players inside. "Should we let them know where we are?"

"No. Sometimes I like when Jason makes an effort to find me." Piper laughed when Nico gave her a confused glance. It was a nice, feminine laugh that made Nico smile even if he wasn't sure if he should. "I suppose it's a girl thing, to like something like that?"

"No," Nico shook his head. "It must be nice to have someone look for you." Piper gave him a sad look, which caused him to scowl at her. "Though, I think I would find it more annoying, especially if I don't want to be found."

Piper tighten her arm around his but didn't comment on his statement or the feeling of untruth behind it.

They reached the café and Nico opened the door for Piper, a task he had been taught to do by his mother many years ago. Her honey-suckle perfume was instantly over wafted away by the smell of fresh brewing coffee. Nico hurried to take his wallet out of his pocket, indicating that he was going to purchase the coffees. He may fancy men but he was taught that men held opened doors for females and paid for ladies meals when they travelled with them. Piper smiled at his old fashion mannerism but didn't make a fuss, not wanting to hurt his ego.

After purchasing their order, Nico guided her over to a table in the corner but by the big window where they could keep an eye out for the lost boys.

He sat down a few seconds after she did, looking out the window all the while feeling a bit foolish. He suddenly felt that he was on a date with her. She reached over, touching his hand softly to get his attention.

"This day isn't doing very well, is it?" She asked him.

"It was until," Nico nodded his head behind him, where the cinema was located.

"Jason can overreact some of the time. Leo's um," Piper rapidly blinked her eyes as she tried to get her emotion under control. "What happened to Leo is hard on him and he has taken you under his wing and I know you hate it but it has helped him."

Nico gave a bitter laugh, "A Leo Replacement. Nice."

"That isn't how I meant it, Nico." Piper whispered, pulling her hand away from his, her own sadness present in her eyes.

Nico shook his head and turned his eyes to the window. "I don't hate it. Just that…I'm not use to it. I don't know how to act."

Piper nodded in understanding. "No one does, Nico. No one."

Nico stared at her for a moment, seeing the beauty that everyone saw when they looked at her but also catching that beauty that Jason sees within her. "I…you know that I like…how much has Jason told you? About me?"

"Jason has a secret with you, I know that. What it is, he has never told me." Piper leaned closer to the table that separated them. "But I'm not blind either. I don't need Jason to tell me about your preference in a love relation, Nico."

"Because your Aphrodite's child? I guess everyone knows at camp?" Nico snorted sourly.

"No. It is because I have been in your shoes before. I know that look you give Will because I wore that same expression with my doubts with Jason. And no, not everyone knows at camp. Some do. Some speculate. Some don't care. Some don't think about it at all. And it's because you are not the only one that fancy the same gender. You have isolated yourself with that idea and it caused you to be blind of others around you." Piper told him. "At camp, if you were to open those brown eyes, you'll see that there are a good many like you. Well, in the love zone."

"The love zone?" Nico snorted but returned Piper's smile. "In my younger life, the times were so different. The way I feel…you hid it." Nico glanced outside the window, seeing the world of his past.

"People still have those same thoughts, Nico. A lot of people do not accept it. But most do," Piper nudged his leg with her toe. "The important people in your life, we accept all of you just as you do us."

They sat in silence while their coffees were served, both smiling at the waitress in greetings. Together they sipped their coffees as they watched through the window cars passing and people rushing by and for fifteen minutes they sat and watched before their boys showed up, waiving and smiling at them on the other side of the window.

They scooped into the café and quickly sat down at the table, Jason putting his arm around Piper as he slid onto the chair. Will sat next to Nico, his jacket harbouring the coldness from outdoors and the smell of a cold breeze.

Piper kissed the hand that Jason had slung at her shoulder, "Your hands are cold. Do you want something hot? It'll help warming them up."

"I already got something to warm me up," Jason teased, pulling her head closer to him to kiss her temple.

"Cute," Piper rolled her eyes and looked over at Nico as to remind him that no one ever gets use to cheesy comments.

"Hey, let's keep this sappy free." Will warned them.

Jason gave the group a sheepish grin. "They have frozen drinks at the arcade."

"We had a brain freeze race," Will grinned while looking at Piper and Nico as if that was the high-light of his life.

"Whatever you are on, I want it." Nico said as he slowly shook his head in disbelief at Will's undying happiness. "I am unsure if I want to take it, sell it or detoxify you, but I want it. I will decide later."

"I can give it to you but I'm not sure if you can handle it," Will gave him a quick wink.

Again, Nico forgot how to swallow or breath and he looked over at Piper with a panic expression.

"Let it be known that I won," Jason raised both his hands in a champion manner, unknowingly saving Nico.

Will pointed his hand at him, "By a default! His cup was only half full when he challenged me!"

"Don't fault me for your bad decisions," Jason argued playfully. "I didn't ask how much you had left either."

"You didn't have to; I had just refilled my cup up! You saw that!" Will retorted.

Jason shrugged his broad shoulders, "I did but did you see me feel mine up? Uh-uh."

"You know what I am finding amusing?" Piper gave both of the boys her own smile, "That two blondes had a brain freeze torment."

"The blonde jokes we could tell!" Nico latched on.

"The Stoll brothers will love this," Piper agreed with him.

"I want to go home now," Jason muttered as he put on a passable sulk.

"Aw." This time it was Piper that pulled Jason closer, kissing his cheek loudly. "I think you are right though. We do have a curfew after all. Besides it looks as this café is closing up for the night."

"She's right," Jason sighed deeply as he pushed off the chair. "We need to do this again though."

The others slid out from their chairs as well, Nico and Piper grabbing their jackets and pulling it on as they walked behind Jason and Will.

"But next time, let's stay with our own dates." Will told Jason.

Piper smiled over at Nico as to say 'I told you so' and Nico ran right into a small round table, tripping over the leg of the iron lacy chair and greeted the floor the hard way.

"Nico!" Piper cried kneeling down as the boys put the chair and table right.

"Mérida!" Nico growled out as he stood up, holding his hand over his face, feeling the warm trace of blood. He shrugged Piper's arms off his shoulder. "I'm fine!"

"You're bleeding," Jason told him and was rewarded with a 'no shit' glare from Nico.

Will pulled a chair up behind Nico, "Sit."

"Said I was fine!" Nico's words were muffled from his cupped hand, blood seeping through fingers.

"Sit. Now!" Will put both hands on Nico's shoulders and pushed him down. The waitress and Café manager were quickly at their side, asking if he was okay or needed something. Will asked for a cloth and ice over his shoulders as he knelt down on his hunches in front of Nico. He held Nico's head down, taking the napkins that Jason handed him and pressing them against Nico's nose. The manager quickly returned with ice and a cloth as well as their first aid kit, which Will thanked him for.

Jason knelt down on the other side of Nico asking him again if he was okay. Will feeling oddly annoyed at him gave Jason a slight push with his two fingers but Jason wasn't expecting any unwanted force and quickly lost his own balance, landing on his side with an 'oaf' and a return glare at Will.

"I think we should go, Jason. Will can treat a nose bleed; he's done a lot more after all." Piper held her hand towards Jason, helping him up. "We'll tell Chiron why you will be late."

Will watched the couple stop to speak to the manager, probably telling them that Nico was fine and to allow him and Will a few minutes to recover. The manager had nodded and said something, which they all laughed at lightly. Piper and Jason waved at them as they left the café, arms quickly wrapping around each other as they walked away.

Will his attention back to Nico, who sat still with his head bent low with the weight of Will's hand on the back of his head. Will lowered his own so he could see Nico's face. The boy looked paler than usual, which wasn't something Will liked to see. He wanted to make Nico's world better but all the training as a healer, helping others, he was lost on how to do that for Nico.

"The bleeding stopped," Will's voice was soothing and he gently put his hands on both sides of Nico's face, right under the jaw line, pushing up so Nico would lift his head up.

"That bad?" Nico asked on seeing Will making a wince face.

"A lot of blood," Will spoke softly, his breath warm against Nico as he gently wiped the blood off Nico's upper lip and chin with an alcohol pad that was in the kit. He touched the bridge of Nico's nose and the boy slapped his hand away.

"That hurts," Nico scuffed at him. He needed the boy to back off; he was far too close to him.

Will went back, pressing gently around Nico's nose and was rewarded with another slap on the hand.

"I _said_ it hurts!" Nico growled at him.

"I am _trying_ to check if it's broken," Will told him sternly and was about to go back to work on examining his nose again when once more Nico swatted his hand away. "Stop hitting me. I'm only trying to help!"

Nico huffed but let Will finished examining his face. He was all too aware of the other's hand on him, gently touching him. He watched those dark blue eyes focused solely on his examination as he looked for signs of a greater injury. Nico noticed how his blonde brows knitted together and his jaw in concentration. His ability to become so engrossed in his healing was admirable and to be this close to him, it was frightening.

"_Is_ it broken?" Nico asked after a while.

Will blinked a moment at Nico's words, his medical expression eased away and was replaced with his happy-go-lucky smile that made Nico's stomach somersault. "No. It isn't broken. Still…perfect."

Nico gave a shaky smile and looked down at the bloody napkin he held in his hands, twisting it into a knot. "You…um…Jason and you." He gave a nervous laugh at his own tongue getting tied. "Some night, huh?"

"Yeah," Will agreed taking the napkin from Nico's hand to toss it into the small trash can that the manager had set beside him. Without a distraction, Nico had no excuse to look anywhere but at Will who still knelt in front of him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Nico muttered not sure what else to do.

Will nodded his head in an okay manner and as he rose to his feet, he patted Nico's leg as to say it was okay. Nico stood up as well and watched Will repack the medical kit and clean up the area. They both thanked the waitress and manager, who again asked if Nico was alright before leaving.

They took a cab home, sitting in the back seat in silence. They both watched the world go by through the cab's windows. The cab dropped them off near camp and in silence they trudged into camp.

It was Will that broke the silence, right before the path split to separate them and lead them to their own cabins. Nico's to an empty one and Will's to a full one.

"Do you want something for the pain?" Will asked, pointing behind him at the medical clinic.

"No. I've been hurt worse," Nico shook his head.

"Yeah. I guess so," Will stuck his hands in his jean pockets and shift his weight from heal to toe.

Nico got the idea that Will didn't want to say good-night and found it a bit surprising. The night hadn't gone at all like Nico wanted it too. He decided to go with Piper's advice and not think. Just reach out and hope someone will be reaching back. "Do you know that I had a crush on Percy?"

"Jackson?" Will raised his brows and slowly shook his head. "No."

"Yeah. I mean, I was younger and I am over him now but I guess I saw him differently. He was doing these entire quests and being a hero and I fell in love with that idea of a hero and maybe confused that idealism with the real person. Not that Percy isn't a hero but…" Nico swallowed nervously, not sure why he was telling Will any of this.

"Has it ever occurred to you that you are more of a hero than Percy?" Will asked him, tilting his head slightly in a curious manner. "You have done everything he has done but you never wanted to share the spot light. You walked through the maze of Labyrinth before he even knew how to get in – by yourself. You had the idea of Percy to bathe in the River Styx to defeat the Titans. You convinced your dad to help in the Battle of Manhattan and you both rocked it! You brought Hazel from the dead gave her a second chance. You found Camp Jupiter and became a member when anyone else would have failed that task. You found the Doors of Death on your own. You went through the pits of Tartarus – on your own..."

"I got captured," Nico reminded him. "Through the Labyrinth and the Tartarus…"

"You did it yourself, Nico. You didn't sit around waiting for a quest to come to you like the rest of us do. You made your own quest and without you….you are the hero." Will shrugged not knowing what else to say.

"Okay…all right. I get it." Nico rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"As for crushing after Percy," Will shook his head. "I won't hold it against you. I'll accept it."

"Oh?" Nico could feel his heart drop.

"Sure. As a bratty kid you had poor taste. You at least grew out of it. I hope. As for Annabeth, I dunno. I think she is doomed." Will bumped his shoulder against Nico's playfully. He watched a small smile etch Nico's face. "If it makes you feel better. I use to have a crush on Drew…"

"Aphrodite's daughter?" Nico couldn't hide the shock on his face even if he tried. Will liked girls.

"Yeah. She's always pretty and looks perfect. But it didn't go anywhere because we are so not compatible." Will his hand out, taking a hold of Nico. "I think you and I am a better match."

"We are?" Nico looked up from their clasped hands to search Will's face in puzzlement. "But…you liked Drew."

"Liked. Liked and I would appreciate if you kept that to yourself. I might get placed in an asylum if by brothers or sisters found that out." Will told him softly with a quick nod to his cabin that house his siblings. "But now I like you. I really like you, Nico. Seriously like you. No crush. And I know today, our date didn't go very well but we could try again? Maybe we could leave Piper and Jason behind? Besides, he cheats at contests. I could have won that brain freeze torment easily."

Nico laughed but he wasn't sure if it was Will's humour or the relief that Will liked him too. "Another…date, would be nice."

"Theme park? We'll do it next weekend, yeah?" Will asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Sure. Whichever one you want visit. I can get Jules-Albert to drive us there." Nico agreed.

"The zombie driver? That would be so cool!" Will started to bounce and Nico wasn't sure if it was the ADHD kicking in or the idea Jules-Albert driving them to a theme park.

"So next week?" Nico asked to confirm it or perhaps just to hear it again.

"Yeah but we can hang out around here until then. Maybe you can come around the clinic more often? Without me asking?" Will asked ducking his head slightly as he waited for a respond. Nico only smiled and nodded his head. "So this is good-night?"

"I guess it is." Nico licked his lips nervously as Will let go of his hand and turned, walking away towards his cabin. Nico glanced over at Piper's cabin, again her words echoing in his head about over thinking things.

"Hey Will?" Nico called out.

Will quickly turned with a smile, "Yeah?"

Nico walked over to the short distance and with a slight hesitation he placed a hand behind Will's neck and pulled him into a quick kiss on the lip. "Night," He said quickly and turned away, his steps quicken as not really sure how Will would react and wanting to find out but that didn't stop his smile from forming. He had kissed Will. His first kiss, so be it but still.

"Nico?" This time it was Will who called out and Nico to turn around to watch Will walk towards him. "You do know you have to give Apollo's kids more attention than that?" Will grabbed the front of Nico's jacket, pulling him towards him until their chest nearly touched. Will lowered his mouth over Nico's, slipping his tongue past Nico's lips and deepening their kiss. Nico felt his legs go weak; he reached out to hold onto Will's shoulder to keep himself from falling. A pleasing moan rumbled out of Will's mouth, seeping into Nico.

"Hey! Curfew!" They hadn't noticed when Jason threw his door open but he was quick about letting them know he was watching but his shout had ended their good-night and awaken other campers.

"Go to bed, Jason!" Piper had stuck her own head out of her cabin's door. "They aren't doing anything you hadn't done to me!"

"Who is doing what to who?" Another camper poked their head out of their door.

"Can tickets be sold for this?" Someone else further down the row of cabins.

"We better split." Nico shoved out of Will's arms. "And we will defiantly leave them out of our next date."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: no more chapters after this. I don't care who begs - it's over. This chapter was so hard to write up and it took longer because of that. I wasn't planning on this one-shot to be four chapters long so I had no course of action for this story. Needless to say- I was stumped. Sorry this is 'hot off the press' so riddled with common errors. Still, I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Nico was sceptical about the roller coaster. He had been through more wild rides than this wooden box cart would ever offer him but it was the fact that it had to remain on the tracks or it would crash and most likely cause instant death- if you were lucky.<p>

Will assured him it was all safe and most of the time, accident almost never happened. Almost never, he said. Those words did not help Nico's uneasy stomach so he glared at Will, who shrugged his shoulders in response.

Nico held his breath as the attendant checked his safety harness and the bar that lay across his lap. Instantly, Nico grasped the bar, holding it with a death grip. They or more so Will had picked the first cart. The best seat he had stated. Nico doubted it.

Will also put his hands over the bar, brushing very slightly next to Nico's. He looked over at the blonde, who gave him a lopsided grin. "You are going to love this," Will stated and looked forward and Nico founded that he wanted to believe this boy. He wanted to have the same excitement that was shining in Will's dark blue eyes.

There was a creaking sound and shortly the wooden coaster slowly moved from its rest, pulling the other cars behind it like a train. Slowly it slipped from the station house, making its way towards the first drop, plunging the riders into a small dip. It proceeded to move more rapidly, diving and coasting back up into the air in order to plunge once more but with a much deeper dive. Nico's stomach somersaulted at the sheer rush. It was a pleasant feeling to allow his body to move with each curve of the track or trying to defy gravity unsuccessfully. It was brilliant. It was free falling without fear of landing.

Never had Will seen Nico more alive than after their first roller coaster ride. His chocolate brown eyes shined from the thrill of the ride, his skin flushed from the wind rushing against them and Will thought he would never see someone looking more attractive as Nico did at that moment. He wanted to plant a kiss on those smiling lips but hands off- that was the rule.

Nico, who stated before they had gotten out of the limousine, was not ready for any kinds of public display of their relationship, took Will's wrist in his hand and led him to a more advantageous looking roller coaster. Not only did it move forward but also backwards and after that it was the stand-up roller coaster. Better yet, the coast would hit a splash of water, soaking the two riders and Nico thought Will looked very good wet. His blond hair was brushed back off his forehead, his shirt sticking to a very fit torso. Nico noticed he wasn't the only one looking at his date but he was okay with that because it seemed his date was only looking at him.

Nico was addicted. He was addicted to the air that was sucked from him when he dropped in an incredible speed. He was addicted to the sharp turns that slid Will's body hard against his side. He was addicted to the feel of youthfulness of this very moment. As the day progressed, the crowed seemed to be just objects in the background of their life. He laughed with Will, touched his arm as he pointed to a ride that he wanted to try. He had almost grabbed the other boys hand but quickly stopped himself. He wasn't ready for that, not in front of so many people.

They took a break from the thrill rides and took a train tour, laughing at people who got sick from the rides or pointing out to a ride that they had to try before leaving the park.

At the art museum within the park, Nico declared that he had a passion for photography and hoped to work on that now that the war was over. He pointed to certain pictures that caught his eyes, told Will about living in the early nineteen hundreds, the things he wished never changed and the things that he found amazing in this futuristic year.

Will had dragged him to park's rehabilitation zoo and watched the animals enjoy the weather as they were. They read the information plates, laughed at the childish behaviour the animals display. And it felt good to laugh and just be with each other- as everyone around them seemed to be shadows on a wall.

The water ride was a must on their list once more since the weather started to heat up and Will was dried too. Nico wanted to see him soaked again. They rocked against each other as they dipped into a wave, water spraying up on them, soaking them from head to toe.

It was then, after ordering a hot-dog and stroll down the garden area as they ate, that Nico stated that jeans were not meant to be worn wet.

Will hummed in agreement, "Little you can do about it. Besides, your legs are way too white."

Nico looked down at his loose jeans, well loose when dry but currently sticking to his legs, and back up at Will with a scowl. "Who cares?"

"I guess no one but you are whiter than snow, you know? The glare off your legs will be such a distraction." Will told him matter-of-factly and turned his head forward. "Blinding in fact. Probably cause some kind of accident. Land on the front headlines or late night news."

"If no one cares than how can it be a distraction? And besides," Nico matched his steps easily. "How am I to get a tan if I never wear shorts?"

Will took a large bite out of the end of his hot-dog. "Catch-22," Will replied with his food tucked in the side of his mouth.

"Catch-22, that is your answer?" Nico asked, waving his own hot-dog around.

"You're right. It isn't really a catch. There is a way around it." Will told him, his eyes giving away his amusement.

"And that would be?" Nico asked after Will had taken another bite out of his hot-dog.

"You could spend time at a beach," Will told him. "Soak up a bit of a warm weather with sun and ocean."

Nico, for a moment thought of Percy. It wasn't because of a past crush just the sea and Percy go together as Jason and storms and Will and medicine. "I'm not following you. I would still wear shorts and still be a distraction to everyone."

"Not if it was a private beach," Will held up a hand. "An outer-bank island beach."

"Why would I want to go to a private beach island?" Nico was more confused than before. "I don't really like the ocean and I don't like sand."

"Because Mr di Angelo, that is where I will be spending my summer vacation and I think you should come with me." Will stated. "It would do your health some good."

"My health? You saying I need a vacation?" Nico asked slightly amused now. "Or that I should spend the summer with you?"

"Hey! That's a great idea!" Will bumped his shoulder against Nico's – still keeping that public affection at bay but wanting to put his arm around the other's shoulder to lean him closer. He had to settle for slight bumps instead. "You should spend the summer with me and my family."

"Wait!" Nico stopped walking and eyed the other boy.

Will stopped walking a few steps in front of Nico and turned slowly around to face him. "What?"

"Your family? Not just me and you?" Nico asked.

"It's a family thing, Nico. I can't tell them to stay home – they kind of set the whole thing up after all." Will finished the last of his hotdog and took a moment to toss the trash away.

"They set it up?" Nico slumped down on an empty bench. "What does that mean?"

"Not that. No," Will shook his head as he sat next to him. "Mum and Dad rent this cottage on this island near the shore. Just for vacation."

Nico chewed on his lower lip as he thought it over. Will had mentioned his parents before, his mum being a humanitarian doctor as well as his step-father. Will has two step-siblings that were older than he was and they were in college. He also was blessed with two half-siblings, naturally younger than Will, which stayed with their grandparents as sometimes Will would do if not at camp and their parents overseas.

"Your siblings going to be there?" Nico asked but already knowing that answer.

"Yep. And I bet Nancy can teach you a few things about photographing." Will told him as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and staring forward.

"Won't my ghostly legs be a distraction to her?" Nico teased. Nancy was the oldest step-sibling and she was in New York studying Photography Art.

"Nah, she likes guys with a bit more meat." Will said very seriously. "Look, it won't be that bad. Everyone goes off and does their own thing most of the time, Nico. It will be mostly me and you. Besides, I told them a lot about you and they want to meet you."

"About me?" Nico looked up at Will with a surprised shock on his face. "Like what? What did you tell them?"

"I dunno know, just stuff." Will whispered and deciding that he sat enough, stood up to stretch. He looked down at Nico.

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you tell them stuff about me and not know what you told them?" Nico stood up to follow Will as he strolled away.

"I don't know, Nico. I told them…stuff. Like how you helped in the wars. How you almost turned into a shadow. How much I like you." Will said. "I told them what I knew about you."

"Did you tell them that we kissed?" Nico asked and glared as Will laughed.

"No. I didn't call them up and say, 'Oh my gosh Mum! Dad! Nico finally kissed me and he needs so much more practice! He didn't even try to take advantage of me! I had to give him some tongue just so he knew what it was all about!'". Will mocked a girlish voice, holding his thumb to his ear and his pinkie to his mouth in the imitation of a phone. "'Can he come on vacation with us so I can teach him about making out! He can! That's great! Thanks! Oh, best wear dark shades, his legs are unnaturally white! But good news, we can find him in a black-out!'"

"Shut-up!" Nico gave Will a solid punch in the arm. "Since you know so much about me, you know I hadn't had time to practice the art of kissing."

"I know," Will rub his arm where Nico punched him. "Just funnin'."

Nico continued to scowl forward, not looking at Will even though he knew the other boy was stealing glances at him. "So…how many people have you kissed? I mean, you seem to know your business about it."

"Jealousy?" Will asked with amusement. "That's so cute."

"Do you like me hitting you?" Nico asked, threatening another punch in the arm.

"I'm starting to think I like it rough, if that's what you are asking." Will jumped back from Nico's swinging fist with a laugh.

After a moment to Will thought it was safe to stand next to Nico without getting smacked, they walked in silence for a while. Nico walked with a sulk and gave other visitors a glare if they even tried to make eye contact with him. Will, keeping up with him, starting to feel bad about teasing the other boy.

"I had a girlfriend, Nico. We did a lot of kissing." Will explained to him. "That's where I learned it."

Nico glanced over at him with his brooding brown eyes before turning back to their path. But he was curious, "Who do you like kissing better? Girls or boys?"

Will shrugged his broad shoulders. "I kissed one girl and one boy, Nico. With her, everything was gentle and soft. With you, it's more aggressive and hard. I like that. I like kissing you better."

Nico only nodded his head but Will noticed his shouldered relaxed and his steps became less clomping.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind if I come along on the vacation?" Nico asked after another moment of comfortable silence.

"They want to meet you," Will said softly. "They'll embarrass the hades out of me though."

"Oh? Well I have to go now!" Nico gave him a bright smile. "Maybe see some photos of a little Will? Get them to tell me all those stupid kid things you done?"

"Har-har-har. Gram and Pap will be there too," Will told him with a sudden solemn face. "Pap barks a lot but he doesn't bite, just remember that and Gram…she's going to make you eat so much you'd think she was the witch of Hansel and Gretel."

"I guess I will have to stay close to you then?" Nico stopped at the door of the limo, opening the door and allowed Will in first. Their date was over and it ended much more quickly than both had thought. The sun was starting to slip out of the horizon and camp did have a curfew. Their date turned out to be a success and Nico was looking forward to many more dates.

Will reached his hand out of the limo, grabbed the front of Nico's shirt and pulled him roughly inside. Nico barely had time to close the door before Will's mouth covered his own. They were out of public view after all and Will planned on showing Nico just how affectation he could be.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
